


Ghost Hunting

by thatgaypoetickid



Series: Jazzalil Oneshots [2]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaypoetickid/pseuds/thatgaypoetickid
Summary: Zazzalil convinces a few of her friends to go ghost hunting for Halloween, including Jemilla who becomes even more confused than she already was.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: Jazzalil Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Ghost Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of Halloween, I decided to write a fun one-shot where some of the tribe go ghost hunting. Enjoy! :)

Jemilla walked through the door of the diner, smiling softly at the Halloween decorations on the windows and on the walls. Small pumpkin and bat stickers placed randomly around. They were cute. 

She spotted her friends sitting at a booth and headed over, sliding in to sit next to Tiblyn.

“And then she said- Oh hi Jemilla,” Emberly said, followed by more greetings from her friends.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I got caught up at the library, but I’ve got studying to do so don’t let me interrupt,” Jemilla said as she pulled her notes and textbook out of her bag.

“Well, at least you’re not as late as Zazz,” Schwoopsie said as she ate some of her fries.

“No one can be as late a Zazz,” Keeri said with a laugh, earning agreements from the rest of the group.

Jemilla tuned out the conversation and focused on her notes, and all was well until a loud bang and a bag landing right on top of her book interrupted her.

Zazzalil’s bag.

“Hey losers,” Zazzalil said as she stood at the end of the table, a grin plastered on her face. And it was too mischievous for Jemilla’s liking. “It’s Halloween on Saturday.”

“Yeah we know, we all know how to look at a calendar Zazz,” Ducker said, SB snorted as Zazzalil frowned.

“Shut up, Ducker. Anyway, as I was saying. It’s Halloween on Saturday and do you know what you do on Halloween?”

Everyone thought it was a rhetorical question for a moment, but when Zazzalil didn’t elaborate, they started guessing.

“Trick or Treating?” Emberly asked.

“No,” Zazzalil said.

“Scary movies, duh,” Schwoopsie said.

“No.”

“Pranks!” SB yelled.

“No, you’re all wrong. The correct answer is,” Zazzalil banged on the table like a drum roll. “Ghost hunting!” Zazzalil looked around the table, immediately disappointed by the lack of excitement. “I’m gonna go ghost hunting on Saturday, who wants to come?”

“Not me, fuck that voodoo shit,” Ducker said, Tiblyn nodded.

“Yeah, ghosts are too weird for me. Sorry, Zazz.”

“What about the rest of you?” Zazzalil asked, the hopeful look on her face slowly disappearing.

Jemilla had to do something.

“I’ll go!” Jemilla said, and everyone turned to look at her. All of them were very confused. Even Zazzalil.

“You will?” She asked, seeming very sceptical.

“Yeah, I mean, I might as well get out of the house,” Jemilla said with a shrug. 

In reality, Jemilla just wanted to spend more time with Zazzalil, and the look of sadness on her face when nobody agreed to go ghost hunting made her stomach twist with guilt. 

“Great, who else is in?”

“I’ll go if there are free snacks,” Schwoopsie chimed in, SB interrupted before Zazzalil could say anything.

“Yeah, me too, and I might meet some stoner ghost to hang out with and that’d be pretty rad.”

“Cool, anyone else?” Zazzalil asked, and Chorn raised their hand and nodded. “Thanks, Chorn, I knew I could count on you. Is that it?”

Zazzalil looked around the table again. Nobody spoke up.

“Alright, you bunch of pussies, you’re missing out on the best night of your lives. For those brave enough to support their good old friend Zazz, I’ll make a group chat and send the details. Now I have to go because my therapy session started,” Zazzalil reached across the table and grabbed Jemilla’s arm, looking at her watch. “Twenty minutes ago, shit. Deuces!” She stole Grunts coffee and rushed out of the diner.

“Well, that’s what you should expect from Zazz I guess,” Grunt said. The conversation returned to normal and Jemilla went back to her notes.

* * *

“Hurry up, Jemilla!” Zazzalil yelled from the other side of the door, the murmuring of some of her other friends in the background.

“Give me a minute!” Jemilla yelled back as she finished packing her bag, bringing the  _ ‘essentials’  _ Zazzalil had insisted on.

“If you don’t hurry, we’re gonna miss all the ghosts and-” As Jemilla opened the door, Zazzalil stopped complaining. “Finally, come on.”

Zazzalil led them out to the courtyard, stopping at the large stone fountain at the centre.

“Okay team, tonight we’re looking for the undead and you all have to take it very seriously,” Zazzalil said, looking around at everyone who had agreed to come along. “You should all have the essentials: A flashlight, snacks, a camera or phone and your designated item,” Zazzalil pulled a piece of crumpled up paper from her pocket. It was a list. 

“Chorn, you should have the old-timey audio recorder.” Zazzalil looked up as Chorn presented the audio recorder.

“Schwoops, you should have the night vision goggles that I asked you to steal from your dad.”

“Right here,” Schwoopsie held up some big clunky night vision goggles, definitely military gear.

“SB, you should have the weed just in case the ghost is a stoner.”

“I sure do!” SB held up a bag of weed and some already rolled joints, Zazzalil nodded as if anything she just said was normal.

“Jemilla, you have the net from Molag?”

“Sadly,” Jemilla said as she held up a fishing net, she still wasn’t sure why they needed a net for fake ghost hunting. “What did you have to bring?”

“My list, obviously,” Zazzalil said as she shoved the piece of paper back into hoodie pocket. “Now we’re gonna split up and go to the three most haunted buildings on campus, Chorn and Schwoopsie are going to the science building, SB and I are going to the library and Jemilla is going to the theatre.”

“Hang on, why am I going alone?” Jemilla asked. There was no way she was going to walk around the theatre in search of ghosts she didn’t even believe in. Plus, the whole reason she’s doing this is for Zazzalil.

“Because you are, there’s only five of us.”

“Well, why do _ I  _ have to go alone? I didn’t even want to go ghost hunting.”

“Okay fine, I’ll go with you to the theatre and SB can go to the library alone.”

“Hey! Why am I going alone, ghosts are scary dude!” SB argued and Zazzalil sighed.

“Okay, Chorn can go with you to the library and Schwoops can go alone to the science building,” Zazzalil said before glancing over at Schwoopsie who had no objections to the arrangement. “If you see anything contact me using the group chat, good luck finding ghosts.”

Everyone split up into their pairs, well except Schwoopsie who wandered off to the Science building alone. 

Once the two reached the front of the theatre, Jemilla went to open the doors when Zazzalil stopped her.

“They’re locked, plus we’re not going in through the front doors.” Zazzalil grabbed Jemilla by her arm and dragged her around the back of the theatre where the dumpsters were, Zazzalil then climbed up onto a dumpster and opened the small window that led into one of the changing rooms.

“Zazzalil, there is no way we’re fitting through there,” Jemilla said as she climbed up onto the dumpster. The window was so high up that even Jemilla had to go on her tip-toes to see inside.

“Speak for yourself, J-mills, now boost me up.” Zazzalil pushed the window open a little more and Jemilla crouched down. She helped Zazzalil up and watched her try to wiggle through the window.

“You sure you can fit?”

“Yes, now shut up I need to concentrate,” Zazzalil grumbled as she fit her legs through, slowly inching through until she let go and fell inside. “Ow! Fuck!”

“You okay, Zazz?” Jemilla called through the window.

“Yeah, I just fell on my knee.”

“Okay, well, how am I gonna get inside?” 

“I’ll find a door to open for you, just wait there- Holy shit, this is so cool!”

“Zazz, don’t leave me out here it’s cold.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Zazzalil called back through the window, Jemilla jumped down off the dumpster and sat down on the ground. Knowing Zazzalil she’d probably get distracted and take a million years to find a door.

As she waited Jemilla pulled out her phone and sent a text to Emberly.

**Jemilla: Ghost hunting with Zazz sucks. :(**

**Emberly: Then why did you go??**

**Jemilla: …**

**Emberly: That’s not an answer?**

**Emberly: WAIT**

**Emberly: DO YOU LIKE ZAZZ?**

**Jemilla: No!**

**Jemilla: Why would I like Zazz?**

**Emberly: I don’t know maybe because you’re always doing things for her**

**Emberly: Like helping her with cleaning or helping her with her project for a class you’re not even in or GOING GHOST HUNTING WITH HER WHEN YOU NORMALLY STAY IN ON SATURDAY NIGHTS!!!**

**Emberly: Especially Halloween!**

**Jemilla: Fine, I like her.**

**Jemilla: But please don’t tell anyone!**

**Emberly: I won’t I promise**

**Emberly: Now I need to figure out how to get you two together though**

**Jemilla: Don’t you dare.**

**Emberly: I’m already planning :DDDD**

**Jemilla: Why did I tell you?**

**Emberly: :)))**

**Emberly: Gtg Grunt needs help cleaning up his art stuff**

**Emberly: Ily <3**

Jemilla put her phone away and looked up at the sky. Somehow it was even colder than before. She really wished she’d brought her bigger coat. And maybe wore pants instead of a skirt.

Damn, it was freezing.

“Jemilla?” 

Jemilla sat up and looked around. Where did that come from?

“J-mills? Where are you?” It was Zazzalil. She was yelling from… somewhere.

Jemilla stood up and walked around the building again. She wasn’t near the front entrance.

“Jemilla!”

Zazzalil was back that way, Jemilla walked around the building again past the dumpsters and to the other side. There stood Zazzalil by a small fire exit door.

“There you are, did you fall asleep or something?” Zazzalil asked as Jemilla walked through the door.

“No, I didn’t know where you were,” Jemilla said as she followed Zazzalil down the hall. Wait, was she wearing cat ears? “Zazzalil, what are you wearing?”

“Oh! These,” Zazzalil lifted what were definitely cat ears off her head and showed them to Jemilla, they were decorated with a flame pattern. Typical Zazzalil. Jemilla had to admit, she looked pretty cute in them. “Cool, right? There are more in the changing room, you should wear some!”

“No, I am not wearing cat ears.”

“Come on J-mills, they’re purple! That’s basically your colour!”

“No.”

Jemilla ended up wearing the cat ears

* * *

The two walked around the empty theatre in search of the primary stage, Jemilla remembers the play she and Zazzalil had been a part of. It was not a brilliant performance, but fun nonetheless.

They reached a set of big double doors, Zazzalil looked over at her before pushing them open. The room was dark, but Jemilla could make out a bunch of seats. This was probably the stage. 

“We should get out our flashlights,” Zazzalil whispered as she opened her bag and grabbed her flashlight. She switched it on and shone it around the room. It was the stage.

“Why are we whispering?” Jemilla grabbed her own flashlight and switched it on, following behind Zazzalil as she looked around the room. 

“I don’t know, it feels appropriate.”

“Where would we even find ghosts in a theatre, anyway?” Jemilla asked as she weaved in between the seats.

“I’m not sure, but there has to be some in here. This is an old building where at least one person must have died.”

“That makes no sense.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re a non-believer, but tonight I’ll prove you wrong J-mills.”

“Right,” Jemilla muttered, her eyelids already heavy from how tired she was.

“Heyo! Ghost can you hear me?” Zazzalil yelled to the air as Jemilla trailed behind her. She then jumped up onto a seat facing the stage. “I wanna talk to you!”

There was no reply, as Jemilla suspected. She sat down on the seat next to Zazzalil, watching as she dramatically called out to the ghost.

“Stop being a bitch and say something! You coward!” 

“Uh, Zazz?” Jemilla asked, earning a frustrated sigh from Zazzalil.

“What?”

“If you believe there may actually be a ghost here, why are you trying to piss it off?”

“It might be our only way to get a response,” Zazzalil said as she climbed up onto the armrest, Jemilla was unsure of why getting high off the ground would help them contact a spirit but she kept her questions to herself this time. “Frank, you motherfucker, show yourself or I’ll do… Something!”

“Oh, so the ghost's name is Frank?” Jemilla asked, very amused. Zazzalil didn’t respond and continued to yell until she got tired.

“Jemilla, how am I gonna get Frank to show himself?” She asked as she jumped down and sat down, sinking down in the seat.

“I don’t know, maybe a bribe or something? What does this Frank want?” Jemilla asked as she looked through her phone, but this gave Zazzalil an idea because she jumped up out of the seat.

“Frank, if I show you my boobs, will you show your dumb self to us?” Zazzalil yelled. She really confused Jemilla to no end. There was no reply, and Zazzalil seemed to be thinking. “If Jemilla shows you her boobs will you show yourself?”

“Zazz!” Jemilla yelled as Zazzalil broke out into laughter, falling back into the seat.

“I don’t know man, maybe Frank wants to see your boobs, no need to judge.”

“Frank does not want to see my boobs, Frank isn’t even real!” Just as Jemilla said this, both their flashlights flickered, and Zazzalil grinned at her.

“Are you sure about that?”

Jemilla just sighed and stood up, smacking her flashlight to stop it from flickering. “Can we go somewhere else?” Jemilla asked as she put her phone away. Zazzalil jumped up again, still chuckling from the previous events.

“Okay, follow me!”

The two eventually ended up backstage, Jemilla looked through a rack of dusty costumes as Zazzalil set up her phone to record audio. Zazzalil now also had Jemilla’s net. When Jemilla asked how’d it’d help catch ghosts, Zazzalil had brushed her off.

“The time is 12:47, Jemilla and I are backstage. Frank, if you’re listening we’re gonna catch you, you son of a bitch,” Zazzalil said into her phone before placing it down on the table in front of her. She picked up her flashlight again and looked around the room.

“You know we’re not gonna find anything, right? And none of the others will either,” Jemilla said as she continued to flick through the old costumes.

“Can you stop being such a dick, please? Or Frank will kick your ass.”

“Sorry,” Jemilla muttered, realising how harsh she’d been and how she’d probably been spoiling Zazzalil’s fun the whole time.

“Wait, no, I wasn’t being serious. I know you don’t even believe in this stuff,” Zazzalil walked over to her as she continued to look through the rack. “Why d’you even come?”

Jemilla looked over at Zazzalil, the real reason threatening to spill out. She averted her eyes back to the rack and swallowed. A shrug. That would work.

“I know I’m annoying sometimes, but I just wanna have fun looking for ghosts with my friend,” Zazzalil added, looking down at her feet.

“You’re not annoying, Zazz,” Jemilla paused for a moment and laughed. “Well, maybe sometimes you’re annoying, but that’s what I like about you. If you weren’t annoying you wouldn’t be my Zazz you know?”

“Your Zazz?”

Shit, did Jemilla just say that?

“Uh, yeah? Like the Zazzalil I know because I enjoy being friends with this Zazz.”

Good save.

“Oh, right, yeah? Thanks,” Zazzalil said with a soft smile. 

There was a loud crash from on stage. They both froze and looked at each other.

“What was that?” Jemilla asked in a hushed whisper, not daring to move.

“A ghost?” Zazzalil seemed just as scared as Jemilla.

“Probably not right?”

There was another loud crash and a strange screech. Jemilla’s blood ran cold, Zazzalil turned paler.

“Frank? Is that you? Jemilla’s boobs are right here if you want them,” Zazzalil said with a smile, earning a light hit to her arm. She returned to how serious she’d been seconds earlier. “Frank?”

Both of them stayed still. 

Once there was another screech they both dropped their flashlights and upon instinct, Zazzalil grabbed Jemilla by the arm and they ran. 

Jemilla didn’t even know where they were running to, but she ran as fast as she could.

They ended up in a small one-person changing room, sitting crossed legged facing each other. It was cramped, but they were both too terrified to complain.

“So I totally believe in ghosts now,” Jemilla said finally, and Zazzalil lifted her head up from its resting position on her hand.

“Really?”

“No, but whatever is out there better leave because I did plan on sleeping tonight,” Jemilla said as she settled against the cold wall.

“I doubt Frank’s gonna leave, this is his home.”

“And how do you know that, Zazz?”

“He told me.”

“I thought he was a ‘ _ son of a bitch _ ’ a few moments ago because he wouldn’t speak to you?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil frowned. They went silent for a few minutes until eventually Zazzalil sucked in an audible breath.

“Do you remember when we used to hate each other?” Zazzalil asked, and Jemilla furrowed her brows.

“You mean in middle school?”

“Yeah, when we had the rivalry about who could get the most star points by the end of the year. That was so dumb.”

“It was, but I hated you so much then it’s ridiculous,” Jemilla said with a laugh as she shook her head.

“You don’t still hate me, right?”

“No, not at all. Honestly, you’re one of my favourite people.”

Admitting that made Jemilla’s heart skip a beat.

“I am?”

“Yeah, I guess I just like talking to you. And even though you’re reckless and stupid, sometimes you make everything more fun.”

“I think you’re one of my favourite people too, J-mills, I mean whenever I come up with one of my great jokes I always want to tell you first. Or when some insane thing happens, I always want to talk to you about it first,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla couldn’t help but smile, her cheeks felt like they were on fire but she was going to blame that on the bad ventilation in the cramped room.

“Your jokes are pretty good.”

“Thank you,” Zazzalil said as Jemilla yawned. “Are you tired?”

“Kind of, why?”

“You can sleep, I mean, I think we’ll be stuck in here a while.”

“No, it’s too cramped,” Jemilla said as she looked around the room. Then she had an idea. “Why don’t we play a game?”

“Okay, like what?”

“Umm, how about never have I ever?”

“Sure, but you will definitely win,” Zazzalil lifted her hand, ready for the game.

“I have done stuff!”

“Not as much as me, though!”

“We’ll see, game on!”

* * *

SB checked the group chat one more time. No texts from Zazzalil or Jemilla.

“Where are those two”? Schwoopsie asked as she paced back and forth in front of the fountain, the meeting spot they had agreed to meet at the end of the night.

“I don’t know man, neither of them seem to have their phones,” SB said as he put his phone back in his bag. “Should we be worried?”

“Nah, those two probably ditched us or something. I mean they’re always fighting and flirting, knowing those two they’re probably at the diner right now having completely forgotten about us.”

“Still, I think we should probs check on them. Just in case,” SB argued and Schwoops sighed. They both looked over Chorn for a consensus. They seemed to agree with SB.

“Fine, we’ll check on them. One look around the theatre and that’s it, after that if we don’t find them I’m going home.”

The group of three looked around the theatre, still no sight of their two missing friends. Then they headed backstage of the primary stage and found the net Jemilla brought, Zazzalil’s phone and Jemilla and Zazzalil’s flashlights.

“I wonder what they were recording,” Schwoopsie said as she stopped the recording and played it back.

_ “The time is 12:47, Jemilla and I are backstage. Frank, if you’re listening we’re gonna catch you, you son of a bitch. _

_ “You know we’re not gonna find anything, right? And none of the others will either.” _

_ “Can you stop being such a dick, please? Or Frank will kick your ass.” _

_ “Sorry.” _

_ “Wait, no, I wasn’t being serious. I know you don’t even believe in this stuff. Why d’you even come? I know I’m annoying sometimes, but I just wanna have fun looking for ghosts with my friend.”  _

_ “You’re not annoying, Zazz,” A laugh. “Well, maybe sometimes you’re annoying, but that’s what I like about you. If you weren’t annoying you wouldn’t be my Zazz you know?” _

_ “Your Zazz?” _

_ “Uh, yeah? Like the Zazzalil I know because I enjoy being friends with this Zazz.” _

_ “Oh, right, yeah? Thanks.”  _

_ There was a loud crash. _

_ “What was that?”  _

_ “A ghost?”  _

_ “Probably not right?” _

_ A slightly louder crash and screech. _

_ “Frank? Is that you? Jemilla’s boobs are right here if you want them. Frank?” _

_ Then another screech and the sound of running. _

“Do you think they found a ghost and we’re gonna find them hanging from the ceiling with their guts hanging out?” Schwoopsie asked with a grin as she pocketed Zazzalil's phone.

“I hope not, but I don’t think it was a ghost,” SB said as he looked under one of the many tables holding props. Including a very fake looking fire and spear, interesting. 

“Why not?”

“Because there is a racoon eating all of Zazz’s snacks right over here.”

“No way! Let me see!” Schwoopsie ran over to SB, Chorn following behind her. SB was right, there was a racoon eating Zazzalil’s chocolate she’d brought for the ghost hunt. “Cool, now where are those two boneheads?”

“Jemilla? Zazz?” SB yelled, hoping they’d call back. But nothing.

SB and Schwoopsie continued to search around backstage, concluding that the two must have hidden from their ‘ghost’ in the area. 

“J? Zazzalil? Where are you guys?”

Then SB felt a tug at his sleeve. It was Chorn, and they were pulling him over to what seemed like a small closet.

“You think they’re in here?” SB asked and Chorn nodded, SB shrugged and pulled the door open to see, well it was a sight. 

Zazzalil and Jemilla sleeping next to each other in a tiny dressing room, both of them wearing cat ears and holding hands.

SB muffled a laugh and got Chorn to fetch Schwoopsie. They ended up taking many photos of the two and sending them to the tribe’s group chat before they woke them up. 

Zazzalil and Jemilla were not happy about the photos and had a perfectly innocent explanation about them napping in a changing room together. 

When Zazzalil found out the ghost she’d found was, in fact, a racoon and not Frank, she was both upset and relieved.

That night left Jemilla even more confused about where she stood with Zazzalil, but she had a feeling Emberly was going to help her with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it because this was super fun to write and actually one of my favourite things I've written. Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Have a fun, Corona consciousness, Halloween tomorrow!


End file.
